


第0320章. 四脚兽【一更】(被锁)

by momolanlan



Category: Shénnóng
Genre: Gen, no
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolanlan/pseuds/momolanlan





	第0320章. 四脚兽【一更】(被锁)

“好啊。”楼宁对这个提议接受良好，欣然点头。还顺便用精神力挨个检查七班的同学有没有受伤，表情挤了一丝紧张，看上相当怕自己的学生吃亏似的。

完了。

听到柳老师这么说，年级主任想死的心都有了。

帮忙打掩护这么多次，他也有老婆小孩，当然知道王福季跟任芳菲有时候一消失就是一两节课的，到底都去了哪里。

只不过今天也不知道是怎么回事，明明都已经沙推这么久，大家也知道这回是硬仗，人却还不知道节制点......

“柳姐！”七班的人看到柳老师平平安安的出现，看上去还分不大出来有没有受到欺负，却还是蹭着她身边亲亲热热地说，“听说有渣男过来为难您?!怎么不带我们一个？”

“带你们干什么？”楼宁放出精神力刺了远方一把，接着懒洋洋地摸过一颗颗脑袋，“好好的上课时间也不知道认真自习，都跑过来干什么？今天的作业都做了？花都浇了？施肥了？跑步都跑完了？”

害！

找茬啊这是！

“我们这不是担心您吗！”七班的学生气不过，臭着脸说，“刚刚一班的人还说您要被吊销教师资格了，不可能吧！”

“你们不问问这位最权威的老师，反而问我，这不对吧？”楼宁听到他们这么说，忍不住觉得可爱，指了身边的人，“快跟陶老师打招呼。”

“没大没小的！”教育主任知道七班的学生向来不分长幼，尤其如果没有认可你，说话很少知道客气过。他生怕人一个不小心把陶德昌得罪了，之后给他们穿小鞋的话，那可是谁都招架不住，“有你们说话的份吗！快回去自习！”

高三的人了，也不看看现在是什么场合。

“不会不会，学生们活泼点也好。”陶德昌显然对七班的学生很维护，还拦着不让骂，“都死气沉沉只知道读书，那会把人给读傻的。”

对于陶德昌这句话，在场还真没几个人敢接。

说不对也不行，虽然不是七中的，却也听过其他学校有好几个学生想不开跳楼。

说对的话，那显得一班的学生多尴尬？

“这个年纪的学生，该放松还是要放松，别憋坏了。”就在这个让人进退维谷的时候，看上去闷不吭声的柳老师，却温和地开口，“高三其实就是往大学培养，系统性复习知识、建立自己的资料体系，巩固所学，然后培养良好的习惯。”

“只要品行端正，学习能够跟得上这些步骤，想考差了也很困难。”

“哈哈！柳老师是不是拿教练的话来现学现卖了？”陶德昌笑咪咪的，也并没有因为话头被人抢了而生气，反而态度很随和。

转头甚至安抚七班的人，  
“你们柳老师好着呢，事情我们这边早就调查好啦，肯定不会耽误你们学习的。”

本来在调解委员会里的几个老师一听脸色顿时惨白。

很显然，教育#局的人早就已经过来很久，只是隐瞒了消息，打算要打他们一个措手不及──

尤其是王福季早年买通的那个职员，这么久都没能够送消息过来，恐怕早就被陶德昌发现拔掉了，否则哪里会让他们这么被动。

“你们先回去自习。”眼看校长室越来越近，楼宁可不希望这些孩子太早受到污染。虽然说他们未必就不懂，但最起码在自己这里，是希望他们不要碰到这块的，“老师忙完就回去给你们补课，今天一个人没问满十题不准回宿舍。”

这个任务对辆七班来说并不算繁重，不过也满麻烦的。因为柳老师规定大家的问题不能重复，这就导致他们找问题的工作量被加重不少。

摆明就是要支开他们。

“等等。”结果陶德昌反而拦住柳老师，让七班的同学可以多留一阵子，“今天调查会开办的时候，本来有些事情也跟七班的同学有点关系。”

他平静地看向同样冷静，气场却越来越强的柳老师，特意强调地说，  
“不是坏事，不过因为他们有权利知道自己的事情，所以我才会这么说。”

虽然七班同学的成长经历不见得幸福，有这么一位愿意给他们遮风避雨的老师确实是件幸运的是。但在陶德昌看来，这种行为可不能多做，该让学生们知道情况的时候还是要让他们知道的，否则被隐瞒太多，反过来也算是磨灭他们日后抗压的能力。

“校长室就在前面，几步路而已，不用心疼学生们。”陶德昌显得相当镇定自若，对比几位老师愁眉苦脸的样子，更显得智珠在握。

然而几声细语低吟，偶尔还有点儿高#亢的叫#唤与喘#息，浅浅淡淡地随着风，在越靠近校长办公室的时候，越是在大家的周遭打旋儿。

一班的学生胀红脸，显然他们没想到事情居然会朝着这个方向发展。

而七班的学生虽然很惊讶，不过他们恐怕对这些事情的接受度比其他人高很多。看上去虽然不自在，表情却比身边的几个老师都还要来得镇静。

“这、这、这......”年级主任恐怕做梦也没有想到，陶德昌竟然会在已经调查过，不可能不清楚会有这种发展的前提之下，仍然带着大家过来校长室这边。

就算只拉着他们几个老师过来作证也好，非要拉着这么大群人过来，除了增加大家的惊吓长度，剩下的难不成还能够干什么？

“小浪#货！不是说可以把柳琳还有几个小姑娘送过来吗？”偏偏就在这个时候，屋内还火上浇油地传来一个中年男人特有的粗嘎嗓音，说的内容更是不堪入耳，“李超健那边断了，难不成你这里还不会调#教了？我后面还那么多人排着队等呢！这个月的钱也都给你打过去了，可不能让我白做工啊！”

‘啪’地，肉#体撞击的闷声与女人婉#转的低#吟，加上过大的信息冲击量， 轰得在场的人眼冒金星，耳朵轰鸣。

‘碰’地一声，楼宁也不用陶德昌打暗号，向前相当干脆地一脚踹开半掩的校长室大门──也不知道里头的两个急#色#鬼怎么想的，他们甚至连门都还没来得及关好，就迫不及待地提#枪上阵。

“啊──！”屋内一阵白花闪过，任芳菲身上衣服半#褪，跨#坐在校长室宽敞的办公桌上，整个脖子扭成一个高难度的角度，双-腿-大-开，同一双布满粗黑腿毛的胖腿绞成麻-花辫儿，对着门外一双双眼睛，心里难以承受地放声大叫。

“呕......”空气中有腥#膻味儿飘荡，楼宁皱起眉头，飞快地驱赶七班的同学退到最后，让老方跟暴秦守着。

她则强硬地带着其他老师们，用手机直接开起摄像头，凉凉地对里面兵荒马乱的四脚兽说，  
“你们慢慢换衣服，我们不急......”

“不过，一会儿你们估计不急也该急了。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

눈_눈千辛万苦搞出来了，以后要是被锁，大家就来这边认领吧...

现实往往比小说精彩，混搭新闻跟以前听同学说过的事情写的。  
不过这东西比较敏#感，咱们低调啊，把这情节走完就莫得啦！  
准备让他们排队领便当！


End file.
